


Campfire

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Campfire confessions, I love a campfire, M/M, just two dudes travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Geralt makes a confession by firelight.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 23
Kudos: 605
Collections: Best Geralt





	Campfire

Jaskier settled down by the fire. The forest around them closed in, dark, the trees folding in on their own lengthening shadows as the moon hung in the sky, waxy and orb-fat. The air smelled of the rabbits Geralt had prepared and roasted, as well as the pleasant woodsmoke aroma of the fire.

“Well, this is romantic,” Jaskier said to no one in particular.

Geralt sat on the other side of the fire, cleaning his sword. From time to time, the lemony scent of the oil he used for his blade would float across the fire and catch Jaskier’s senses. 

“Is it.”

Jaskier looked up, having not expected a reply. “Of course. Isn’t this the stuff of bard’s dreams? A kindled fire. Long shadows. A full, shiny moon.” He set his lute on his lap and began to hum the strains of  _ Toss a Coin to Your Witcher. _

“Must you,” Geralt grumbled, still intent on cleaning his sword. His two true loves, Jaskier thought, irrationally cross - Roach and the sword.

As if she knew her name was being taken in vain, Roach pawed the ground and harrumpphed.

Jaskier sent her a silent apology. It was hardly the poor horse’s fault that her rider was an uncommunicative, mostly silent,  _ ass. _

“I must,” Jaskier said at length. “I’ve made you a legend, haven’t I? Less of a monster, more of a… friendly neighbourhood pest control figure?”

Geralt grunted.

“Not that I ever thought you were a monster to begin with, you understand,” Jaskier added, idly strumming his lute. “I was never afraid of you, you know.”

Geralt muttered something that sounded a lot like  _ more’s the pity. _ He sheathed his sword and lay it down by the fire. The flames flickered, playing on the planes and lines of the Witcher’s face, casting shadow fingers across his worn undershirt, the golden light from the fire kissing the lines of muscle and sinew beneath the fabric. The shirt would be warm from his body, Jaskier thought, soft to the touch, his chest hard under the linen.

He stopped his thoughts there. They had travelled for many months together, with no indication from Geralt that he saw the bard as anything other than a friend (well, or an annoyance). But mostly a friend. He didn’t let Jaskier get eaten by any variety of monster they encountered, which was probably as emotive as the Witcher got.

“Geralt,” Jaskier said into the ever-encroaching darkness, unable to stop prodding.

“What.”

“Do you like? Travelling with me, I mean.”

Geralt unrolled his camp bed and started arranging the furs with military precision. “It has its advantages.”

Like a dog with a bone, Jaskier asked, “Such as?”

“Such as being able to toss you to the nearest manticore should I find your latest ballad is not to my liking.”

“Oh.” Jaskier shrank back into himself. Geralt had a cutting way of speaking sometimes. Perhaps he  _ had _ read the Witcher wrong despite all this time. Maybe Geralt  _ did _ prefer to be alone. With no distractions. Just monsters and coin and the road, and little else. “Oh, of course-”

“That was my poor attempt at a joke, bard,” Geralt intoned into the darkness. “I can bring myself only to say this once, so listen well: You have become important to me.”

Later, Jaskier replayed the words in his head as he fell into a deep sleep, lulled into dreams by the crackling of the dying fire and the furs warming his body. Above, the moon kept watch silently over them both.


End file.
